


You Shot Me!

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Trust Me (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: This is the story of how Clara ends up in the hospital, and subsequently lands herself a date.





	You Shot Me!

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Warning:** hospitals, references to being shot, guns, hostage situations.
> 
> Based off this prompt: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/138853687375/you-accidentally-shot-me-instead-of-the-person

Clara woke up, hissing as she felt a stabbing pain in her lower tummy. Maybe her period was coming today; her cramps were always murder. But this didn’t feel quite like cramps. Perhaps she should get it checked out by a doctor. She opened her eyes to check her clock, but was greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling. 

She turned her head to the right, seeing a heart monitor machine beeping away, and curtains that were definitely not the ones she had in her room. She looked down, seeing she was in a bed that wasn’t her own. It looked like a hospital bed. 

She frowned, and sniffed the air. It smelled like cleaning products, but what they were called, Clara couldn’t remember. Antiseptic? No, that was used for wounds, wasn’t it? At any rate, it smelled like a hospital. 

How the hell had she ended up in a hospital? 

She racked her brains to try to recall what had happened, but didn’t get very far when the curtain opened, and a blonde woman appeared.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Sutton,” she said. “How are you feeling...Clara Oswald?”

“How did I get here?” Clara asked. Doctor Sutton raised her eyebrows.

“You don’t remember?”

“I was just about to think about it but then you came in.”

Doctor Sutton huffed a laugh, moving to pull the sheets off her. “You were brought in last night for a gunshot wound. Quite amazed you managed to sleep this long. Usually, the pain wakes people up after the anaesthetic wears off.”

Clara looked down, and saw her tummy all bandaged up. “Oh. So that’s why that hurts.”

Doctor Sutton laughed. “Yeah, gunshot wounds tend to do that. What does the pain feel like? Sharp, or achy and dull?”

“Sharp,” Clara said without hesitation. “Kind of like my period cramps, but worse.”

Doctor Sutton hummed sympathetically, and said something, but Clara wasn’t paying attention, because she saw a familiar face enter her eyesight, and the events of the night came back to her. And someone involved in the night had just walked in. 

“Clara? Did you hear me?” Doctor Sutton asked. Clara turned her attention to the doctor.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“That you’re going to be fine, but you’re going to have to stay here a few days to make sure nothing gets infected and heal up a little, and after that, you’ll have to limit your activities for a while.”

“Uh huh,” Clara said dismissively, her eyes turned back on the intruder as she approached. She looked sheepish, but hopeful at the same time.

“Hi,” she said awkwardly, holding up a hand in greeting. Clara crossed her arms over her chest, as best she could with the stuff attached to her.

“You shot me.”

“I’m sorry, who’s this?” Doctor Sutton asked, moving to stand between Clara and the woman who had come in.

“PC Yasmin Khan,” she introduced before Clara could say anything. “I was, uh, involved in last night’s incident.”

Doctor Sutton relaxed and Clara barked a snide laugh. “Yeah, by  _ shooting me _ !”

“To get to the bad guy holding you hostage!” PC Yasmin Khan defended herself. 

“Who shouldn’t have gotten to me in the first place if you’d done your job and caught him!”

“Which I did in the end!”

“ _ After _ I got shot! By  _ you _ !”

“But you’re alive,” she pointed out. “He wouldn’t have been so merciful.”

“Shot, did I mention?”

“In the tummy. He’d have to put one through your head. You’d rather I’d have let that happen?”

“...No.”

“There we go then.”

Clara pouted, staring at her sheets. Doctor Sutton silently went about changing bags of stuff near her bed. What it was, she didn’t know, but she didn’t question it. It wasn’t like she could feel it. 

“I’m still not forgiving you,” Clara muttered after they were left alone. Yasmin Khan sighed. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know what else to do. I brought you a teddy bear to help make it up to you, at least a little.”

A nice, big, light brown stuffed bear with a red bandana attached to its neck appeared in front of her, and she had to fight a smile. It looked just like the bear she’d used to have as a kid. She’d named it Custard. Maybe this one could be Custard Junior. Still not looking at the police officer, she took the bear in her arms and hugged it to her chest. It was so soft and fluffy, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t make things at least a little better.

“I like it,” she said quietly, but she knew she was heard. She looked up, peeking over the top of the bear. “Still doesn’t make up for you shooting me, though.”

Beside her, Doctor Sutton snorted, covering it up as coughing. Clara smirked, but it fell short when she saw how guilty the police officer looked.

“How can I make it up, then?” she pleaded. “I’ll do anything.”

Clara tilted her head, considering her. She was pretty cute, and thoughtful, coming in to check she was okay after last night’s ordeal. Not many police officers would do that. Plus, she was confident and good at standing her ground, but not the point of arrogance or indifference towards the other person. Clara fought a smile as she spoke.

“Go on a date with me.”

“What?” 

“A date,” Clara repeated. “Go on a date with me, and you pay for it, and we’ll call it even.”

“Oh, I, uh…” Yasmin stuttered before trailing off. Clara glanced to the side just in time to see Doctor Sutton shake her head, a smile on her face.

“You’re not going anywhere until I say,” Doctor Sutton reminded her.

“I meant after I get to go home,” Clara said. Doctor Sutton chuckled to herself, finished up what she was doing, and left. Clara turned her attention back to Yasmin.

“I mean, if you wanted to,” she amended, feeling suddenly bad for trying to coerce Yasmin to go out with her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want-”

“No, I do,” Yasmin interrupted. “It’s just, I just didn’t really expect that to be your request.”

“Why shouldn't it be?” Clara asked flirtily. “You’re cute, and you got be a teddy bear. What else did you expect to come from that?”

Yasmin became flustered at her compliment, but continued on nonetheless. “A request for fifty gazillion more teddies?”

Clara laughed, wincing at how it made her tummy hurt. “As nice as that would be, PC Yasmin Khan’s company would be way better than fifty gazillion teddy bears.”

Yasmin blushed, stumbling over her next words. “Yaz. I’m Yaz to my friends.”

Clara grinned. “Does that mean we’re friends now?”

“Well, since we’re going to be going on a date, I’d say so, yes.”

Clara’s grin softened into an affectionate smile. Yaz. That was a lovely name. Maybe she should name the bear after Yaz. 

“Well, uh, I have to get to work,” Yaz said apologetically. “But I’ll come back later, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay. Bye, Yaz.”

“See you, Clara.”

After Yaz left, Clara sank back against her pillows, letting her bear rest against her chest, and smiled to herself. She lifted the bear to her mouth to muffle a squeal and she kicked her legs out excitedly, not caring about the jolt of pain that her actions caused her. She was going on a date with a cute girl! Sure, the cute girl had shot her, but that’s how the best romances started, right? With something dramatic.

Clara giggled to herself, bringing the bear down off her mouth and sighed happily. She could hardly wait for the date. But until then, Yaz the Bear would have to keep her company.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally threw this together in 1/2 hour. i hope it's decent. and yes i did make this a crossover just bc i couldn't be bothered making an unnamed doctor which probably would have been easier but hey it's jodie so who's complaining? certainly not me.
> 
> ALSO while i have you here, i'm hosting a doctor who fic exchange. details here: https://doctorwhoficexchange2019.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://twitter.com/dwficexchange


End file.
